Doge
Doge!''Doge is a dog that lives in the Planets of Doge.'' Child Hood Doge was born and stuff. His first name was Dogge but changed it. More info later in the story. He grew up at Cute Doges School. Doge hated school with a burning passion and got horrible grades. Part of the reason is he only wanted Cs. His parents were very unhappy and took away his computer he got for his 10th birthday. After a few days Doge tried very hard to get better grades and got Bs. He later got his computer but was about 16 by then and had a Doge Car. He also at that time had a girlfriend named Cate. Adult Hood Doge was semi smart. However he did not know grammar at all. With only his Car, Computer, and Hat (At the time him and Cate were in a fight), he had no job. He asked a very rich animal for a large loan. He then was middle class. He then went to China and changed his name from Dogge to Doge so the animal would not know him. The animal now hates Doge despite still having tons of money. Anyways, back to Doge. Now Doge wanted to go to space. He made a cannon and lanched. He landed on a light orange planet. The planet was good for life and he named it the Planets of Doge. (Creative Huh?) Later he emailed people to come to his planet with tons of Doge foods. Many people came. He is living a happy life right now.Next Day he Join MLG Group to defeat Evil things. Other Appearences [[Doge and Friends|'Doge and Friends']] Doge is Main Prantangonist of Doge and Friends.Doge is Really Strong in Series.Doge is Sometimes Funny. [[Call of Doge Ghost|''Call of Doge Ghost]] Doge is on America Side.His Skills are Kinda MLG he can noscope any character. [[Grand Theft Doge|Grand Theft Doge]] Doge is good or sometimes bad in the game.He have many guns. Gallery Kid Doge.png|Kid Doge Doge.png|Doge SSJ3 Doge.gif|Himself if he get mad SSJ3 Crystal Doge.png|Himself with Crystals on Arms and legs and purpel eyes (first form is ssj3 doge). Doge with Cate.jpeg|His girlfriend and him at the costume party. Doge joining MLG group.jpeg Cate and Doge Married.png Sanic Doge.jpg Doge in christmas.png Doge try to eat arm.png Himself in FNaD Show stage.png Withered Doge full body.png Doge 2.0.png|Doge 2.0 Toy Doge.png MLG Doge.jpg| Nice Cool Doge.jpg|He can have this form by eating cool doritos! Doge in Nokia.jpg|Such pixel. Trivia * The only way he will die is if memes die. * He has many hats. * He loves Doge Ice Cream. * He likes and hates Cate. * His enemy in Doge and Friends is Sanic but later they become BFF. * He is Friend of Kirby,Mario,Toon Link,Sonic,Megaman and Samus! * He Hate Purple Guy and CDI Mario. Friends '''Cate' He loves her. Grumpy Cat He loves her too Freddy Fazbear,Bonnie the bunny,Chica the Chicken and foxy the pirate fox He like them and hate them. S'poderman and Papyrus' He likes them. But he kinda thinks there annyoing. Sanic He likes him. [[Golden Kitty Cate|'Golden Kitty Cate']] He likes him.Category:Doge People Category:Doge and Friends Category:People that use adblock Category:Cowpocalypse Favourite characters